


Makeover

by Burgie



Series: WillowxAlex AU [9]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex turns up at Willow's house with a new look. Willow belongs to pagesofamber and Freja/Roo belongs to fieldingfreja.





	Makeover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/gifts).



For weeks now, Roo had been trying to convince Willow to go on a date with Alex.

“You obviously like her,” she’d say, grinning. “Just go on a date, it’s fun, I promise. We can even go on a double date if you want that extra support, I’m sure Linda won’t mind.”

“No,” Willow would always reply, giving any excuse but the truth- that she was still too shy around her girlfriend to go on an official date with her. That she was so scared of doing something wrong. That she was scared that someday, Alex would wake up and suddenly realise that she was dating a loser.

Today was no different. Roo had brought over a magazine full of date ideas, which she’d immediately opened and begun reading aloud as she sat on the plush couch.

“Ooh, here’s one,” said Roo. “You could go bowling! It’s a fun activity for everyone, and everyone knows how romantic it is when you both reach for the same ball.” She waggled her eyebrows. Willow shook her head, holding her cat just a little tighter.

“And then she’d see how much I suck at it,” said Willow, stroking her cat’s fur. “Or I’d slip over on the lane and make a fool of myself.”

“Ugh,” Roo groaned, turning the page. “Ooh, or an ice cream date?”

“What if she’s lactose intolerant?” said Willow. “Or what if I suddenly become lactose intolerant?” Roo groaned again, slamming the back of her head into the back cushion of the couch.

“You’re so caught up in the negative outcomes, what if it turns out okay?” said Roo. “Because it will, I’m sure it will.”

“No,” said Willow, looking down at her cat. “I don’t even know why she’s dating me, to be honest. She’s gorgeous, and I’m…”

“Hey, you’re pretty too,” said Roo, pointing to her. “Stop being so down on yourself, Alex likes you just the way you are and if you make a fool of yourself, well, you can just laugh it off together.”

“I guess…” said Willow, still stroking her cat’s fur. “Or just, like, a trail ride or something. That seems to be a popular date and friendship thing here.”

“Yeah,” said Roo, nodding. “Now, go and tell her, you can text her or call her or something to organise a date. I’m sure that she’d love to get away from the grind of druid work for a while.”

“I’ll do that,” said Willow, gently setting her cat down on the ground and standing up. She brushed cat fur from her clothing, a pointless task, and walked over to the wall outlet to grab her phone from the charger.

Roo cheered, starting a sleepy Brownie who was asleep on the floor in front of the couch. Willow’s fingers trembled as she sought out Alex’s number in her phone and tried to think of a text. At last, she decided to settle for short and sweet.

_“Wanna come over?”_

The answer came in the form of a knock at the door, and Willow laughed as she headed over there, trying to ignore the nerves squirming in her stomach like a pit of snakes. She was still grinning as she opened the door, though a look of shock quickly replaced the grin when she saw Alex.

“Funny you should ask, I was just on my way over,” said Alex, holding up her phone where Willow’s message could still be seen on the screen. But Willow wasn’t looking at the phone. Her eyes were on Alex’s hair, and her clothing, and the muscled biceps that she could see beneath Alex’s jacket. And suddenly, all of the anxiety caught up to Willow and she fainted.

When Willow came to, she found herself on the couch, a mistfox licking her hand and voices near her. Immediately, she remembered what had happened and wanted to hide. She’d fainted in front of Alex, probably the worst thing she could have done. Now what would Alex think of her? Just a loser who couldn’t handle a hot girl standing in front of her, that’s all she was. Willow cheeks burned with humiliation, and she turned to bury her head in the back of the couch.

“She lives!” Roo declared, seeing the movement. Willow stiffened as footsteps rapidly approached her, and suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the brown eyes of Alex, now framed by blue and white locks of hair.

“Are you okay?” asked Alex, concern creasing her brow. “Sorry, I meant to surprise you, but I never expected you to react like that.”

“No, it’s okay, you just took my breath away, I guess,” said Willow, trying not to stare. But she wasn’t sure where to look. Had Alex put on makeup? That was so unlike her, and yet, she looked good. Maybe she’d put on some makeup to come over here, a thought which did a little to soothe the anxiety still squirming in Willow’s gut.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Alex with a cocky grin. “But seriously, are you alright? I caught you before you could hit your head on the floor, but-“

“Wait, you carried me over here?” asked Willow, trembling slightly at the thought. Alex nodded and Willow tried not to melt at the thought of Alex carrying her to the couch and putting this blanket over her. It was more of a throw blanket, but Willow appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

“Your knight in shining armour,” Roo cooed. Willow blushed, but she couldn’t deny that Roo was right.

“I was going to take you over to the manor for lunch at the roof café but if you’re not feeling up to it-“ Alex began.

“No, no! I’m fine now, you just really took me by surprise,” said Willow. “But it was a good surprise, I just never expected that you could look so good.” Alex grinned, running a hand over her new hair colour.

“Yeah, I felt like a change,” said Alex. “I’ve pretty much looked the same since high school.”

“I like the change,” said Willow. “Not that you need my approval or anything, I just felt like I should say that.” And now she felt like she should stop talking, and just stare at Alex. But that would be rude, even if Alex would probably revel in the attention.

“Thanks,” said Alex. 

“And where have you been hiding those?” asked Willow, her eyes going to Alex’s muscles. Alex chuckled.

“Yeah, I thought you’d notice them, at least,” said Alex, flexing. Willow almost fainted again, but managed to keep control of herself. She really needed a drink right now. “What can I say? I’ve been working out. Can’t be a weakling when the final battle comes, now, can I?”

“No, that wouldn’t be good,” said Willow, her thoughts only on Alex’s muscles. She could probably pick her up so easily now. “Well, pick me up and we can go have lunch, maybe some food will make me feel better.” She almost couldn’t believe that she’d said that. Surely she’d just said it in her mind? But Alex picked her up, startling a little squeal out of her, and Willow’s heart hammered as she saw how easily Alex held her. She wasn’t even straining.

“Good idea,” said Alex, smiling at her. “I could carry you all the way there, but let’s be classic Jorvegians and take our horses.” Willow tried to say something, but all that came out was some stammered nonsense. Alex laughed, but not in a cruel way. “God, you’re cute.” Willow blushed, deciding to stop talking now.

They rode their ponies to the manor after bidding farewell to Roo (who wished them luck while giving Willow a fiendish grin that said that she expected all the details later). Willow couldn’t seem to stop staring at Alex, at the way that her muscles flexed slightly just from telling Tin Can which direction to go in. Willow felt like a weakling next to her, as well as a dowdy little nobody, but there was a sense of pride in the fact that someone as good-looking as Alex had even looked twice at her. Alex looked at her again now, smiling at the way that Willow stared at her.

“If this wasn’t Jorvik, I’d be worried about you running into a tree,” said Alex with a chuckle as Rebel easily hopped over a little fence. “Not that I can blame you for looking.”

Willow blushed and tried to concentrate on the path ahead as they slowly made their way up to the winery. Once there, they left their ponies in the courtyard, trusting that they wouldn’t eat all of the Baroness’ grapes, and ascended the stairs to the café that had once been intended to be a restaurant. And it would have been a nice restaurant, but Courtney had insisted that it be a café, and Franz was too smitten to deny his girlfriend anything.

“Now, tell me what you think of my new appearance,” said Alex as they took a seat at one of the tables near the railing. Ordinarily, Willow would have admired the view of the vineyards and the surrounding Silverglade countryside, but her eyes kept being drawn back to Alex.

“I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful in my life,” said Willow, meaning every word of it. Alex grinned. “You look so cool, I love the new hair colours. Now we both have unusual hair colours, ha ha.” She fingered the ends of her hair, mentally noting that blue and white and purple would look so good together and oh gosh brain not _now_. “And you’re so strong and now I look like nothing next to you.” And there went the anxiety rearing its ugly head. Open mouth, insert foot. Willow immediately stopped talking, looking instead at the stone tiles of the floor. Alex frowned and turned Willow’s head back towards her.

“You’re not nothing, Willow,” said Alex. “You’re beautiful. Hell, half the reason I chose this look was so that I’d look more like you. You definitely inspired the hair colour.”

“Really?” asked Willow, her eyes flicking to Alex’s eyes for just a moment before she could drown in them again.

“Yeah,” said Alex, nodding. “Your hair colour looked so good that I decided that I wanted something similar. Only purple doesn’t look too good on me, and it has those negative connotations.”

“Should I change it, then?” asked Willow.

“God, no, your purple hair makes you who you are,” said Alex. “But I do have these awesome lightning powers and, well, blue and white are kind of the colours of electricity.”

“That makes sense,” said Willow, reaching a hand across the table to idly play with Alex’s hair before she realised what she was doing. She tried to pull her hand away again, but Alex gently caught her wrist.

“You can touch it,” said Alex. “I won’t mind.” Willow blushed, leaving her fingers where they were for now. Alex must have been using new hair products or something, because her hair was so soft now.

“Are you two ready to order yet?” asked Karl, interrupting them from their moment. “Or, uh, I can come back. I know how it is when you get so caught up in the one you love.” He looked back at Courtney with a lovelorn sigh.

“Let’s order,” said Alex. “I’m starving.”

“The usual?” asked Karl, his fingers twitching at the lack of any refinement.

“Yep,” said Alex with a grin. “Burger and fries. And for you, my lady?” Willow blushed, but she laughed at Alex’s language.

“The same,” said Willow, her cheeks still red from being on an actual date with Alex. Maybe, if she just thought of it as having lunch with her girlfriend, she wouldn’t freak out so much.

“I’ll have it out to you soon,” said Karl. “Do you want two separate drinks or to share a drink?”

“Separate, please,” said Willow. “I’m a little thirsty.” Alex laughed, and even Karl had to stifle a snicker.

“Right away,” said Karl. “I’ll bring you a jug of water too.” Willow blushed hotly as Karl walked away, though Alex gently took her hands in her own.

“I owe Maya some money,” said Alex. “She bet that you’d pass out.”

“Darn, if I’d known, I would’ve tried to hold it together,” said Willow with a little laugh.

“It’s okay,” said Alex, smiling. “We can get her back.”

“Somehow,” said Willow. Maybe Roo would be able to help. But right now, she wanted to just enjoy spending time with Alex. And Alex’s new look, because she could stare at that all day.


End file.
